Episode:All in the Family
| image = | caption = Peg's weird relatives -- which includes the Wanker triplets here. | season = 2 | episode = 22 | airdate = May 1, 1988 | overall = 35 | writers = Marcy Vosburgh Sandy Sprung | directors = Linda Day | guests = King Kong Bundy James 'Gypsy' Haake The Del Rubio Triplets | network = FOX | production = 2.22 | previous = "Just Married...with Children" | next = "He Thought He Could" (Season 3 premiere) | imdb = tt0642218 }} is the twenty-second episode of Season 2 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 35th overall episode in the series. Written by Marcy Vosburgh and Sandy Sprung, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on May 1, 1988. Synopsis Peggy's eccentric relatives visit the Bundy house, including battling uncles, and singing and dancing triplet aunts, whose show-biz career is threatened by Al's advice. But will Al be able to watch 'Hondo'? Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Guest Stars *King Kong Bundy as Uncle Irwin *James 'Gypsy' Haake as Uncle Otto *The Del Rubio Triplets (Milly, Elena, and Eadie) as The Wanker Triplets Quotes Notes Title *The title of this episode is a reference to the incredibly popular CBS sitcom of the same name that ran from 1971 to 1979. Trivia *At the end of the episode, the screen reads: "This episode is dedicated to the memory of DIVINE 1945 - 1988". Divine was a famed drag queen and a staple in the early movies of John Waters. He was originally hired to play Uncle Otto for a recurring character on the show, but didn't show up on the set to take part in the rehearsals on March 8, 1988. His personal manager, Bernard Jay, discovered him dead in his hotel suite. He had died the night before. *It is often reported that Divine died the day before this episode was supposed to be taped on March 7, 1988. However, this was a Monday and episodes were usually taped on Fridays (which would have been March 11) so it is more likely that he would have had more rehearsals the next day or his appearance was supposed to be taped earlier than the rest. *This episode aired 7 weeks after the previous episode, likely due to Divine's death. The weeks in between repeats of previously aired episodes were shown. *According to Michael G. Moye, the Bundy family name came from wrestler King Kong Bundy, who plays Uncle Irwin in this episode. He would later reappear as his wrestling persona in season 10's [[Episode:Flight of the Bumblebee|''"Flight of the Bumblebee"]]. *Al mentions that he and the Triplets tried to sign up for the Merchant Marines, a fleet of ships that transports cargo during peacetime and becomes an auxiliary service of the US Navy to transport troops and supplies during wartime. *Katey Sagal had previously seen the Del Rubio Triplets perform at a party in 1985, that Allee Willis invited her to. Two years later, Willis helped them score their big break, when a performance at one of her A-list parties (which Katey seems to have attended too) led to bookings on multiple TV shows, including ''Married... with Children.Allee Willis’ Kitsch O’ The Day – The Del Rubio Triplets and a Valentine’s Day Card for Milly People Magazine, September 5, 1988 Cultural References *Al mentions [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hondo_%28film%29 Hondo], a 1953 Western film starring John Wayne, and his attempts to watch it, only to miss it due to Peg's family. The film would be referenced again in season 8's [[Episode:Assault and Batteries|''"Assault and Batteries"]] *Al also mentions [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shane_%28film%29 ''Shane], a 1953 Western film, that he missed because of Peg's family. *Uncle Otto mentions the failed career of Glen Campbell, a musician and actor who was most popular during the 1960s and 1970s. Music *The Wanker triplets sing "You Are My Sunshine" by Jimmie Davis. Locations *Bundy Residence *Rhoades Residence Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Rhoades Living Room Goofs *When Al is talking to Peggy about not wanting to get involved in one of her family's problems, Uncle Irwin is standing behind him and he is clearly distracted by someone or something off camera as he keep looking away from the scene. Links and References References External Links * *''All in the Family'' on Bundyology *''All in the Family - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#35 All in the Family'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 2 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes